


Glimmadora Sick Fic

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, just some dumb writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Just a little writing with Adora getting sick and Glimmer taking care of her stubborn girlfriend
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Glimmadora Sick Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this just because. Whenever I write "dumb fics" its just something for fun with little idea or reason (kind of just like doodling I guess) so if there are errors I am sorry i did try. But yeah, just have some dumb stuff I wrote for the hell of it and to do stress a bit

Adora sips down some tea, hoping it will soothe the growing itch in her throat. The warm, light liquid feels good. She sighs at the sensation and places the steaming cup down on the table, rolling it between her hands. Hopefully this is nothing more than just a random case of her throat acting up. The last thing Adora wants is for a cold to knock her off her feet or make her sluggish. At the Horde, the place she grew up in and spent most of her life, loathed whenever someone caught a cold. If it was bad, they would quarantine you so you wouldn’t infect the whole army but most of the time it was sucking it up even if you felt like death. It is what she is accustomed to. 

But this isn’t the Horde. This is Brightmoon. And there is no more Horde anyway. The war is over, She can relax and take it easy. But what was drilled and beaten into her as a young child and teenager does not go away easily. Even if Bow and Glimmer and everyone else has reassured her it is okay to take a breath, she still can’t. Being sick sucks already but there are other reasons why she wishes not to become bed ridden. 

Adora and Glimmer have plans for going out together. When they started to date, they knew that it would be hard to get some quality alone time with each other. What with Glimmer’s duties as queen keep her busy and Adora being a sort of ambassador, it can be busy. Adora wonders if that is how she might be getting sick. Running around like a mad woman and meeting all sorts of people. Regardless, time just to themselves can be rare and the next upcoming days are supposed to be for _them_ _._ Both came up with ideas for what to do and it all they have talked about recently. Now sickness might mess that all up. 

Whatever the case, she attempts not to think much of it. Adora finishes off the rest of her tea, cleans her cup. With not much to do today, she figures she could go into the training room. That always makes her feel better and she has not done any in a while. She heads off to change before going to get a work out in. 

She does her usual training routine. Getting some jogging in, punching or kicking the hanging sandbag, or hitting something with some sort of pole. It is going well. Her heart is pumping in her chest and she feels her body breaking a sweat. Adora loves the feeling. She is just getting into a groove when a voice catches her attention. 

“You having fun, love?” Glimmer asks. 

Adora catches the sandbag she just kicked with her hands and looks around it. Glimmer leans on the door frame, arms crossed, and a beaming smile on her face. Adora can’t help but grin as well. “Yes I am, hon. You finally got freed of queen duties?”

“For a little while, yeah. Figured you’d be here.” She enters the training area. 

“You know me too well,” Adora says. She closes the distance between her and Glimmer and places a kiss on her cheek before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s body. Glimmer starts to squirm and reaches her hands up, shoving Adora’s face away. 

“Let go! You are all smelly and sweaty!” Glimmer says with a laugh. 

“Oh come on, you love me when I am like this!”

“Not when I have to go see other people! I don’t want to smell like a gym!”

“See other people? What? Am I not good enough for you?”

“Why you little-” Glimmer teleports out of Adora’s arms and reappears behind her. She wraps her arm around Adora’s neck to bring her down close. This allows her to rub her knuckles against the top of her head. “You are a little snot, you know that?”

Adora laughs and doesn’t try to break free. “You love me!”

“Unfortunately.”

Adora laughs more but it quickly turns into a fit of coughing. Glimmer lets go and begins rubbing her back. “Are you alright?” she asks. 

Adora nods, trying to gain control of her breathing again. After some moments it returns to normal. Adora takes a moment before standing up straight and speaks. “I’m fine. Just had a little coughing fit, that’s all.”

“Are you sure? That sounded pretty bad.”

“Yeah. It’s all good, trust me,” Adora tells her, waving her off. “Do you wanna spar with me or something or nah?”

“Can’t. Sorry. But do you want any water? I can quickly get some for you.”

“I got some but thank you.”

Glimmer gives a small nod. The two talk a little bit about the upcoming days off before Glimmer heads off, leaving Adora alone. She finishes up her training for the day after having another minor coughing fit. Adora has to keep reminding herself to take a break and not worsen anything. If this is a cold, it's best to nip it in the bud now. 

When night comes around, Adora and Glimmer nuzzle themselves into bed. They face each other at first. Glimmer plays with some of her girlfriend’s dark bangs. They chat in whispers, even though they are the only ones in the room. Tomorrow the two will be getting ready to spend some alone time with each other, going to visit some villages around the area. They always seem to have some event going on or something fun happening. From there, the pair will figure out other things to do like visiting parts of other kingdoms but for now it is all talk. 

However, as Glimmer plays with Adora’s hair she stops. She places her palm on her forehead and raises an eyebrow.

“What is it?” Adora asks. 

“You’re warm. More than usual. Are you feeling okay?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. Sometimes I am just warmer. Let’s not worry about it right now and just look forward to tomorrow. You want to be big spoon tonight?”

Glimmer thinks for a moment before agreeing to it. Adora flips over to let Glimmer hug her. The two happily fall asleep together, excited for the upcoming days. However, come morning, Adora’s body has different plans. 

When Adora wakes in the morning, it feels like loads of bricks have landed on her. She groans wakes, twisting around in Glimmer’s arms. Maybe training was a horrible idea. Her throat is sore and she has a feeling if she speaks, it will come out raspy. Nose is all clogged up and she can only breathe through her mouth. There is pressure right between her eyes, just enough to be annoying but not enough to call it a headache. Either way, she feels like crap.

The first thought that crosses Adora’s mind is maybe if she takes some medicine she will feel better. Enough that she doesn’t mess up her and Glimmer’s plan. Even if the thing will be foul tasting, it will be better than staying in bed all day. Yet, just the thought of doing anything makes her tired. When was the last time she was this sick?

She starts to cough. Adora tries her best to cover it up so she does not disturb her sleeping but it fails. Glimmer stirs. She sits up on her hands. “Adora! Are you okay?”

Adora tries to nod during her coughing fit. She sits up, hoping that it will help. She cannot get any words out. Glimmer teleports away for a brief moment. When she reappears, she has a bottle of water in her hands. Adora happily takes it from her and sips it down. This soothes her and returns her breathing back to normal. “Thank you.”

Glimmer places a hand on Adora’s forehead. “You’re burning up. You have a fever.”

Adora groans. “Just give me some medicine and I’ll be fine. It’s no big deal.” 

“Oh no, no. We aren’t doing this.” Glimmer places her hands on Adora’s shoulders before pinning her onto the bed. “You’re sick and going out will just make it worse. You’re staying here, no ifs, ands, or buts.”

“C’mon, Glim. I’m fine. And we have been planning going out for months! I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You’re not ruining it, love. We can always plan again. Don’t make me duct tape you.”

Adora sighs, too weak to fight back. “Fine.”

Glimmer loosens her grip on Adora. “Stay here. I am going to get you somethings. If you are good, I’ll bring you a little treat. Okay?”

All Adora can do is nod in defeat. Before leaving, Glimmer places a kiss on her forehead. With that, she disappears into a cloud of sparkles. Adora is left alone. She lies in bed, starting up at the ceiling. Hopefully, whatever this is will pass by quickly. Being stuck in bed is one of the worst things she can imagine. Not to mention, Glimmer now will probably be waiting on her. Adora doesn’t mind the idea of spending time with Glimmer but she doesn’t want to be babied. 

After a few moments of staring into nothing, Glimmer materializes at her side. Adora sits up and looks at what is in her girlfriend’s hands. A tray with soup, a glass with some orange liquid in it, crackers, and a bottle of medicine.

“That looks absolutely wonderful,” Adora jokes. She takes the trays and places it on her lap. “What’s the drink?”

“Orange juice. It’s supposed to help when you are sick. Has a bit of a tang to it.”

Adora looks at the drink, debating if she wants to try it. After a few moments, she takes it and takes a few sips. She makes a face at the bitterness but gets over it quickly. Not bad but not something she would want all the time. Adora then takes some crackers to munch on. 

Glimmer grabs the bottle on the tray and pours a small amount into the small plastic cup that comes with it. She then sticks her arm out towards Adora. Her girlfriend makes a low, growl like noise. 

“Just take it and get it over with.”

Adora grabs it and takes it as fast as she can. She uses the soup, not caring how hot it is, to wash away the taste in her mouth. Still, grimace appears on her face. 

“Is this stuff really that bad?” Glimmer asks. She takes a sniff of the bottle and makes a face. She closes it and puts it to the side. “Okay. That didn’t smell great. No more of that right now.” 

“I like the sound of that.”

Adora quietly eats the food provided to her by Glimmer. She won’t lie that it does taste good. But her stomach does not seem to be that hungry. She only gets about halfway through her soup and crackers before she pushes the tray away from her. Adora lies back down on the bed. 

“Do you want to sleep some more. I can leave you be right now and come back in a little bit.” Glimmer asks her. 

“Not really no. I know sleep is good but I just woke up, ya know? Do you mind if I take a shower. I promise I won’t go anywhere I just want to get some of the sickness off of me.”

“Okay. While you go do that, I’m going to grab something you might enjoy.”

Glimmer helps her girlfriend out of bed and leaves her be. Adora takes a quick, hot shower, helping clear up her nose and feeling less crappy in general. She does not spend long cleaning herself off. Doesn’t want Glimmer to wonder why she is taking forever. By the time she gets out, Glimmer has already reappeared. She has some books in her hands. When she sees Adora, she teleports her back into the bed and the two settle in. 

“What did you get?” Adora asks. She rests her head on Glimmer’s shoulder. Glimmer wraps a blanket tighter around her. 

“One is a fantasy book with a bunch of fairy tales, one is about an alternate universe where magic isn’t real and a lot of tech is different from ours, and one is a history book because I know you are a nerd. We can read together if you like. You pick.”

“You are way too nice, taking care of me. You don’t have to.”

“Well A, you are my girlfriend, B, I can’t get sick so this is no big deal, and C, it’s way better than boring queen stuff. I still have off for right now and we are still spending time together, right? Now shut up and pick.”

Adora chuckles and ponders over it for a moment. She picks the fantasy book, wanting to learn more about the mythology and fables of Brightmoon and Etheria. Glimmer puts the other two to the side and opens the one Adora has chosen. Glimmer starts reading. 

They read together for a while. After some chapters, the two stop. Adora has started to become tired. She tries to stay awake but Glimmer can see her eyes growing heavier and heavier. She shuts the book and sets it aside. “You need sleep,” Glimmer tells her. 

“Do I have too? I really hate sleeping and lying in bed all day.”

“I know you don’t but you have to get better. Now stop being so stubborn and lay down.”

“Didn’t you say that if I was good, I would get a treat? Tell me what that is and I’ll sleep.”

“I will bake you your favorite treat. How does that sound?”

Adora answers her question by laying back down on the bed. Glimmer grins and tucks her into bed. Adora shifts to get more comfortable. “You know I still hate all this.”

“I know. But the more you rest the faster you will get better. I’ll come back to check on you in a little bit. And hey, again, at least we are still spending time together, right?”

“Yeah.” is all Adora says before shutting her eyes, slowly falling asleep, happy to know Glimmer is doesn’t mind her being sick. 

  
  



End file.
